


Noises

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: “Can’t a man sleep in peace here?”Hugh shoots him a wide grin. “I’m not stopping you.”The disgruntled façade is already cracking, the corner of Paul’s mouth shifting upwards, as he responds, “Yes, you did.”“You sound so cute though.”“Do not.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: USS Spaceboos ficlets and snippets





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Foxes in Love comic](https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1277862825168375808).  
> Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

Paul’s still sleeping soundly next to him when Hugh opens his eyes. They’ve both got a later shift today so there’s no rush to get out of bed and start their day. Theoretically, Hugh’s got his morning workout to get ready for, but for now, he’s feeling too cozy and comfortable and just absolutely at peace, still spooning Paul who’s half lying on top of him.

He pulls him in a little closer and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his partner, feeling the faint vibrations of snores against his own skin. A tiny but pleased noise is the only response to the movement from him. Hugh sighs and places a gentle kiss on Paul’s neck.

A similar noise, but slightly louder. It’s heartwarming, and positively adorable.

The reflexive response only spurs Hugh on further, littering one kiss after another over the side of Paul’s neck, each drawing a new reaction, and by now he’s started to wiggle and move a little in his arms. Eventually, he’s twisted around enough to squint at Hugh, and the pout on his face looks exceptionally fake.

“Hey.”

“Hi there!”

“Can’t a man sleep in peace here?”

Hugh shoots him a wide grin. “I’m not stopping you.”

The disgruntled façade is already cracking, the corner of Paul’s mouth shifting upwards, as he responds, “Yes, you did.”

“You sound so cute though.”

“Do not.”

Hugh goes in for another kiss, and the closest approximation to the sound escaping Paul’s body as a result of it is “eep!”

“See?” he says after pulling back.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Paul grumbles in response.

At that, Hugh pointedly raises an eyebrow. “Does that mean you want me to stop?”

“I never said that.”

They eye each other for a long moment before Paul breaks into a smile and reaches for the back of Hugh’s neck with his right hand. “Actually I insist that you continue, but I know a few other spots that I would recommend to you — like this one.”

And with that, he pulls Hugh in for a kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much to everyone who leaves lovely and supportive comments on my fics! Even if I usually don’t know how to adequately respond to them, please be assured that they make me super happy and brighten my day! <3


End file.
